


In the Kitchen

by InkyKinky



Series: Marco Bodtom Week [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Marco Bott, F/M, Food, Lazy Mornings, Marco Bodtom Week 2015, Teasing, marcosasha, yoghurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyKinky/pseuds/InkyKinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On one hand, oatmeal was just horribly dry, and water really won’t do. On the other hand, ten o’clock in the morning was definitely too early for a Saturday to go outside. After another look into the fridge, Marco’s suspicion that the last yoghurt they had was gone too was proven true, and he wailed in his misery.<br/><i>Not fair.</i></p><p>***<br/>Day 2 for Marco Bodtom Week 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative titles: "Yoghurt" and "Not fair"
> 
> I know it's not such a very popular ship but they're teeth-rottingly cute together and while they're one of my top brotps I really really had to write this.  
> They're so, so adorable, and don't tell me they won't make a good couple too.

Marco looked at the fridge and frowned.

Apparently, Sasha had forgotten to buy milk.

_Again._

The more Marco stared at the dry cereals in his bowl, the more he realised that he won’t have breakfast that day. On one hand, oatmeal was just horribly dry, and water really won’t do. On the other hand, ten o’clock in the morning was definitely too early for a Saturday to go outside. After another look into the fridge, Marco’s suspicion that the last yoghurt they had was gone too was proven true, and he wailed in his misery.

“Everything alright, babe?” he heard Sasha ask from somewhere in the hallway. She peered around the corner, with a spoon hanging from her mouth lazily, her hair still dishevelled and unbrushed in her ponytail, in her hand – _the yoghurt._

“You got the yoghurt.”

Sasha drew her eyebrows in confusion of Marco’s whine.

“Yeah, I was hungry.”

“But we don’t have milk!” Marco tried his best to make her understand his misery.

“That’s why I didn’t take cereals,” Sasha deadpanned.

Marco took another look into the fridge.

“We have literally nothing to eat, Sasha.”

“Yes. I know. That’s why we gotta go grocery shopping today.”

“But I’m hungry,” Marco muttered, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling his face into her hair. She had another spoon of yoghurt, patting his cheek awkwardly with her free hand.

“Now now, babe, maybe you’ll get some if you’re a good boy,” she teased, shoved the yoghurt on the kitchen table out of Marco’s reach, and cupped his face into both her hands with a fond and somewhat mischievous smile. Marco closed his eyes to the touch and sighed, knowing that his breakfast was postponed even more than expected, especially when Sasha had arrested him like that.

He could feel her breath against his lips, smelling fresh and sour and a little bit sweet. Maybe he could sneak a little kiss to at least _taste_ something edible.

But Sasha pulled away as soon as he tried to nuzzle her nose, and his face landed in her crook.

“Not fair,” Marco complained as he was shoved against the kitchen counter with Sasha’s hipbone additionally rubbing slightly over his crotch. While both of them weren’t exactly something you’d call morning people, it was something unusual that Sasha was more active than he before her fourth cup of coffee and second breakfast. Especially when it didn’t include lazy morning cuddles in bed.

Sasha just grinned as her warm fingers travelled down to the hem of Marco’s shirt and slipped underneath, and Marco hummed comfortably to the touch of this, the morning laziness still in his bones and with a warm cosiness in Sasha’s embrace. He tried to nip at her face, her ears, neck, literally anywhere to compensate for the tingling hot traces she left on his abs, but Sasha quickly withdrew every time, even Marco’s hands couldn’t move much from the counter or he’d topple backwards and hit his head on the cupboard.

“Definitely not fair,” Marco murmured against her lips in a raspy voice as she finally tilted her head high enough for them to kiss. It was soft and slow and teasing, tasting faintly like honey and sour yoghurt. Sasha opened her mouth a little, Marco mirroring her and giving her the chance to bite down on his lip, which she immediately took. Her hands slipped to the lower of his back, caressing every dip and curve, dragging a shiver and an airy sight out of him.

“You know what’s also not fair, Marco?” Sasha cooed against his skin as he kissed down her jaw and neck. Her hands quickly dipped below the waistband of Marco’s boxers, cupping his ass and squeezing it firmly, and Marco was seriously embarrassed by the guttural moan he emitted, however often she already had dragged something like that out of him in the last twenty-four hours alone.

“You sound so sweet, honey,” she whispered against his lips and gave his buttocks another tight squeeze, “what a shame that I can’t allow you to do it in the kitchen.” And with a quick peck on his cheek, she pulled away from him, grabbed the yoghurt from the table, and ran out of the kitchen before a very desperate Marco could get hold of her.

Not fair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes hello thank you for reading!! I'd really appreciate some feedback (comments, kudos, just, really anything) and you also can check out my [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/inky_thoughts) and [tumblr](http://inkykinky.tumblr.com)


End file.
